Wardens
The Ring of Wardens is the governing body of Silverfall consisting of 6 Warden Lords, each with specific authorities. They are one of the few people who are in contact with the Empress, albeit rarely. There is a strict hierarchy among them, a higher Warden may instruct a lower one, but in issues concerning the whole nation, they must reach consensus. It is not obligatory to have 6 functioning members, they might govern without several seats filled. Once elected for a role, however, you cannot gain another seat at the Ring for the rest of your life. It is known that almost all members of their council are deeply enhanced by godsilver, though it is not obligatory. Therefore many of them possess above average powers and are extremely capable opponents. No Warden is allowed to take personal guard, therefore combat capabilities is an unofficial requirement for eligibility. The Warden Lords must never be at the same place at the same, should they all perish, Silverfall's lawmaking authorities would be stunned, as their election takes a very long time. Because of this, the prevailing 2nd Warden, leader of the Desert forces (otherwise referred to as the Grand Scorpion in Niskaru) has been stationed at the Southern Divide, in the desert, to carry out his/her operations. When only one Warden is functioning (alive), they are elected as Warden Prime, becoming the supreme leader of Silverfall, only the Empress is sitting above them. If all Wardens are dead, the same Warden Prime is immediately elected. First Warden, the Rector The institution of the First Warden became prominent during the Relapse, when the Empire shifted from Niskaru to the Northern Plains, settling in the region of Isvaar (!!!) and establishing the city of Silverfall. Initially being the curators of the Niskarim libraries, the First Warden was tasked with compiling and carrying all the knowledge and culture from the previous Empire to the next. They are essentially the keepers of all knowledge and first advisors of the Empress. The establishment of the Regency also comes from this period, when they were charged with creating a city in the uncharted plains. Once the first Regent managed to carry out the required tasks, the circle of Wardens were established, making the Curator first of them. Lady Beleriach The current First Warden, Lady Beleriach is stoic, yet kind lady who only acts in the best interest of Silverfall. She rules with an iron but just fist. She is revealed to be severely branded, granting her unique powers. Her disappearance fuels one of the main arcs of the story, she is later found to be inflicted by vesselbane (silverbane), transforming her into a vessel-like monstrosity. She is responsible for creating the first vessels, a concept that seemed honorable prior to the rise of Silverfall. Once the required amounts of vessels were increased, she has withdrawn into seclusion as to contemplate its effect on people, debating whether their sacrifice is truly beneficial to Silverfall. The first ever vessel created was her daughter. Over time she became obsessed with the concept of branding and vessel creation, growing her marks further, trying to understand what being a vessel feels like. Her experiments eventually lead to the accident which transformed her. Her marks were found by High Botanist Edwin in his conservatory. Second Warden, the House of Scorpion Grandmaster The Grand Master of the House of Scorpion, often called the Grand Scorpion is the only Warden stationed outside of Silverfall. Their headquarters can be found in the Drowning City, between Niskaru and the Divide. Since all Wardens can never be at the same place at the same time, one of them had to relocate outside Silverfall. Since this decision was made during the War of the Shifting Sands, the 2nd Warden was the best decision to relocate to the war-torn area to act as peacekeeper. The order since then has became one of assassins and spies, overseeing the southern domain of the Empire, controlling Niskaru and often carrying out tasks in other regions as well. The Grand Scorpion Whenever one receives the title of the Grand Scorpion, their names are erased from all the books in the Empire, and must never again use it nor be addressed by that. Due to some unknown magics, taking on the mantle of the Grand Scorpion also erases the memory of one's name, affecting even family members. Becoming the leader of the order also grants you Reveal. Third Warden, of the Vessel Commissariat The Vessel Commissariat is responsible for supplying Silverfall with energy. Although the concept of 'vessels' is a secret to most citizens, the Commissariat provides technological advancement to the city. Lord Avecto Surrigan The current leader of the Commissariat, often referred to as 'The Mirror' is a powerful person. His role is crucial for Silverfall and is also the third most powerful person in the city, surpassed only by Lady Beleriach and the Empress herself. Surrigan is also branded and his powers allow him to create mirrors out of thin air, a feat that he utilizes with great efficiency, in conjunction with his fighting skills and sheer strength. Fourth Warden, the Cloudmaker The Fourth Warden is called the Cloudmaker, the one that is responsible for the creation and upkeep of Silverfall's cloud system, and thus the weather above the regions of the Empire. The last Warden, Aris Benzel was killed two years ago and the position was left unoccupied since then. After the cloudmaker catastrophe, Kalen Lorwyan was named as the new Warden, since Seffo refused. As the new Cloudmaker, Kalen is tasked with coming up with a system that allows the new cloudmakers to forge clouds more easily for the upcoming Regala. Kalen uses all the secret knowledge found in his new home, the Welkinvaar, with the help (and sometimes hindrance) of Geryon Sybil, the Welkinvaar's butler. Fifth Warden, the Beryl Keeper The Fifth Warden's responsibility is the upkeep of Silverfall's natural reserves. The title carries little responsibility on its own, however, the current Warden managed to come up with scientific breakthroughs that shook up Silverfall's society. Namely, that he created the Herbalith, sapient creatures made of plants. High Botanist Edwin / Leander Vin / Leand Ervin High Botanist Edwin Leand is the only Warden untouched by godsilver (unbranded). He refuses to succumb to the artificial growth the branding provides, thus having no powers. On occasion he is found to have aversion towards the silvery liquid. However, Edwin managed to create plant-life using primal energies, and surrounds himself with his "guards" in his Conservatory. The Wardens are not allowed, to have guards, but Edwin created his protectors by himself, thus it still falls under the manifestation of his powers. Edwin is a relatively young Warden, and very friendly towards the people of Silverfall. Although he scarcely leaves his Conservatory, whenever he is surrounded by people, he treats them with respect. He is especially fond of children, frequently planting flowers near the Welkin Academy and Kindergartens, making him a favorite of the crowds. He is responsible for the creation of the Herbalith, plantike creatures. Sixth Warden, Head of Synod Sovereign Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer dapibus scelerisque auctor. Curabitur et massa sapien. Maecenas vel nisi bibendum, tempor ex quis, cursus leo. Donec sed neque sit amet leo ultrices lobortis. Nunc commodo lectus sed diam tristique, ut ultrices tellus condimentum. Nunc non luctus metus, quis rhoncus elit. Sed at accumsan sem.